


Дом тысячи дверей

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано в рамках мультифандомного благотворительного аукциона для Лейтенатор на заявку "фик с 2 пейрингами - луссурия\сквало и занзас\дино, чтоб все счастливы и никто не юстовал обделенный) какой-нибудь экшн, допустим, ну там занзас с дино оказываются в плену и лус со сквало отправляются их вызволять. или наоборот. и чтоб у одних были ER, а у других сложились в процессе)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом тысячи дверей

— Зачем тебе это, Каваллоне?  
Вполне закономерный вопрос, но Дино не знал, что ответить.  
Зачем...

Он сидел на подоконнике и разглядывал сад за окном. Яблони мокли под непрекращающимся дождем, но не было выхода ни к этим яблоням, ни под этот дождь. Из этого дома вообще не было выхода.

Выстроенный еще в девятнадцатом веке и переживший нескольких хозяев, последний раз дом ремонтировался еще перед свадьбой Даниэлы Вонгола, будущей Восьмой главы семьи. В этом дома родился Девятый — лет за пять до начала второй мировой.  
А потом дом забросили. После гибели отца Даниэла вернулась в вонгольский особняк и встала во главе семьи, а дом, ставший ее свадебным подарком, простоял заколоченным почти семьдесят лет.  
Его так и не продали. Быть может, дон Тимотео не хотел избавляться от дома своей матери, быть может, этот дом таил в себе воспоминания, к которым дон Тимотео собирался однажды вернуться.  
Может быть.

Забавно было представлять, как дон Тимотео переступает порог и исчезает в этом доме навсегда. Не то чтобы Дино плохо относился к боссу Вонголы. Просто это был нетривиальный способ самоубийства — войти в дом, из которого невозможно выйти, и отправиться в бесконечное путешествие по чужим жизням.  
В общем-то, не самый худший способ покончить с собой.

Хотя Тимотео Вонгола мог и не знать, во что превратился дом его матери. Место это стало идеальной ловушкой для людей, обладающих Пламенем. Идеальной, практически бесконечной ловушкой, из которой нельзя было выбраться.  
Как в нее заманили Занзаса, все еще оставалось загадкой. Зато с остальными все было проще простого: Сквало рванулся за своим боссом, Луссурия пошел за ними, а Дино... Дино остановил Тсуну, который готов был помочь в поисках. И пошел вместо него.  
А вот зачем — это никого не касалось.

Вот только Луссурия думал иначе.  
Похоже, он считал, что после нескольких дней, проведенных бок о бок в этом забавном месте, он приобрел право задавать неудобные вопросы.

— Зачем ты в это полез, Каваллоне?  
— Ради Сквало, — сказал Дино то единственное, чем всегда прикрывал мотивы своих поступков.  
Зачем ты рванулся в особняк Вонголы, когда услышал о Колыбели — тогда, бог знает сколько лет назад? Зачем защищал Варию после Конфликта Колец? Зачем подставился сейчас? Ради Сквало, зачем же еще.  
— Мы дружим со школы, — прибавил Дино.  
Пожал неловко плечами.  
Холодный пристальный взгляд Луссурии его нервировал.

Легко воспринимать варийцев как компанию забавных психов, пока не столкнешься с ними вплотную. Конечно, они опасны, но кто в мафии не опасен? Не в этом было дело. Они не так просты, какими кажутся, вот в чем основная проблема. Чуть расслабишься, а тебя уже — не убили, нет — прочитали, словно открытую книгу, составили каталог твоих слабостей и уязвимых мест, а это, пожалуй, пострашнее убийства будет.

Луссурия сидел на диване и смотрел на Дино. Неприятный у него был взгляд, что и говорить. Может, не зря этот тип постоянно носит темные очки.  
— Да не дружили вы в школе, — сказал Луссурия.  
Дино улыбнулся в ответ — словно конкуренту на переговорах.  
— Мне лучше знать.  
— Ску рассказывал про тебя. Еще тогда, в тринадцать. Он никак не мог понять, с чего ты к нему так липнешь и почему не боишься.  
— А я должен был бояться?  
— Домашние мальчики всегда боятся.  
Дино усмехнулся едва заметно. Домашние... Наверное. Но он-то домашним не был. Он всегда был тихим, мечтательным, неуклюжим, но вот домашним у него стать так и не вышло. Был бы в детстве он послушным домашним ребенком, многое в его жизни сложилось бы иначе, пожалуй.  
— Нам ведь отсюда не выбраться, Каваллоне.  
— А мне-то всегда казалось, что люди с пламенем Солнца поголовно оптимисты.  
Луссурия засмеялся.  
Дино не мог отделаться от мысли, что никогда не знал этого типа. В общем-то, действительно не знал. Дино всегда воспринимал Варию как неизбежное приложение к Сквало и Занзасу, не более того.  
— Ты не веришь, что мы выберемся? Тогда зачем ты сам полез в этот дом?  
— Ради босса, — сказал Луссурия.  
— И почему мне кажется, что ты лукавишь?  
— Сойдемся на том, что мы оба врем. Ну, так что? Идем дальше?  
— Ты сам только что сказал, что это бессмысленно.  
— Я сказал, что мы отсюда не выберемся. Я же не говорил, что мы их не найдем.  
— И то верно.  
Дино слез с подоконника, сунул руки в карманы уже изрядно потрепанного пиджака. — Пошли. Пройдем этот чертов лабиринт до конца.

Очередная дверь маячила в глубине комнаты, и они направились туда. Дверь то становилась почти реальной, то расплывалась дрожащим маревом.  
— Иногда я начинаю понимать, что в тебе нашли твои люди, — сказал вдруг Луссурия.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Вы, небесные, все такие. На первый взгляд ничего особенного, а потом сам не замечаешь, как проникаешься. А ты ведь хотел, чтобы Сквало был твоим Хранителем?  
— Когда мы познакомились, я надеялся, что у меня вообще не будет Хранителей. Думал, что смогу вырваться из мафии.  
— Даже так?  
— Как видишь, ничего не вышло.  
Дверь все меньше была похожа на что-то, что можно открыть. Дино был уверен, что, попробуй он взяться за дверную ручку, пальцы его пройдут насквозь, ухватив лишь пустоту.  
— Тогда почему ты завел с ним знакомство? Не знал, что он уже тогда работал по заказу?  
Милая манера избегать слова "убивал".  
— Кое-что слышал, — сказал Дино. — Это здесь не при чем. Просто он мне понравился.  
— Да?  
— Он был как вольный ветер. Жил, как хотел, плевал на условности.  
— Тебе это нравится?  
— Мне всегда это нравилось.  
"И я никогда не мог себе этого позволить". Он завидовал Сквало, сказать по правде. С детства завидовал.  
— А я-то думал, ты познакомился со Сквало в Варии, — сказал Дино.  
— Я познакомился с ним в Париже.

Дверь, наконец, стала реальной — старая дощатая дверь с облупившейся краской. Она открылась со скрипом, и они вместе перешагнули порог, погрузившись в запах жаренных каштанов и гул машин.

За дверью был Париж.

\---

Луссурия, запрокинув голову, вдохнул прохладный осенний воздух. Мимо спешили прохожие, словно не замечая их, появившихся из ниоткуда.  
— Познакомились в Париже, — повторил Дино. — Звучит, словно фраза из старого фильма про любовь.  
Луссурия усмехнулся. У него был свой Париж: полутемные тренировочные залы, провонявшие потом раздевалки, подпольные бои. Но в чем-то Каваллоне был прав: в воспоминаниях о том времени было что-то...  
Словно в старых фильмах о любви.

Белые облака плыли в голубом небе, невысокие, кучевые, с темно-серыми ненастными днищами. В тени было холодно, на солнце жарко.  
Ветви деревьев метались на ветру.  
До спортзала, где Луссурия когда-то работал, было всего два квартала. Заведение, в котором проводили бои, располагалось чуть дальше.  
Уличные торговцы, кафе на углу — все казалось до боли знакомым, словно за прошедшие годы так ничего и не изменилось.  
— Сквало, — сказал вдруг Дино. — Смотри, это же Сквало.  
На другой стороне улицы шел высокий худощавый подросток. Встрепанные белые волосы, короткая кожанная курточка — Луссурия и забыл, каким Сквало был когда-то.  
То есть он помнил, конечно, но не вспоминал об этом. Уже бог знает сколько лет не вспоминал.  
— Сколько ему?  
— Тринадцать.  
— Вы так рано с ним...  
Луссурия пожал плечами, сказал:  
— Разве это рано.  
Тринадцатилетний Супербия Сквало шел мимо, сунув руки в карманы. Длинный футляр, висевший на ремне через плечо, делал его похожим на школьника.  
Луссурия не мог отвести от Сквало глаз.  
Совершенно неподражаемое нахально-самоуверенное выражение лица, взгляд этот из-под белой челки — Сквало всегда умел держаться так, словно ему принадлежит весь окружающий мир.  
Как много воды утекло с тех пор. Какими же детьми они были.  
Луссурия позабыл обо всем, что происходит, позабыл о том, что рядом стоит Каваллоне. Прошлое — беспечное, яростное, слишком юное прошлое захлестнуло его с головой.  
— А он не меняется, да? — сказал Каваллоне негромко.  
Вопрос его снова вернул Луссурию в реальность. Если это, конечно, была реальность.  
— Не поверишь, я только что думал о том, как сильно он изменился с тех пор.  
Луссурия сказал это и лишь потом понял, что заговорил о личном. С чего бы вдруг?  
Все-таки Небо есть Небо. Люди с этим Пламенем слишком влияют на окружающих. Даже если ты связан с другим Небом, это влияние все равно ощущаешь.  
— Знаешь, куда он идет? — спросил Дино.  
— Не уверен.

Сквало свернул за угол, и они бросились следом.  
Уличный шум остался позади, в проулке было тихо. Мусорный контейнер, зеленый, с облупившейся краской, был опрокинут, и мусор, вывалившийся из него, лениво шевелил ветер.  
Грязно-серые стены покрыты были граффити.  
Сквало, подпрыгнув, уцепился за пожарную лестницу, легко подтянулся. Коротковатая футболка задралась, обнажив на миг бледный поджарый живот.

Сквало...  
Луссурия смотрел, как завороженный. Он знал Сквало пятнадцать лет. Знал подростком, знал мужчиной, видел его пьяным, голым, злым, веселым, каким угодно. И все равно смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.  
Его теперешнего этот мальчик уже не возбуждал, да и странно было бы в тридцать с лишним вестись на то, на что велся в шестнадцать. Но — боже мой — кажется никогда и ни к кому Луссурия не испытывал такой нежности, как к этому неожиданному привету из прошлого. Не думал даже, что способен на такую нежность.  
В его отношениях со Сквало никогда не шла речь о любви. С полувзгляда когда-то, с пары брошенных фраз они распознали друг в друге людей со сходным образом жизни, поэтому, пожалуй что, и сошлись.  
В шестнадцать лет о любви не думаешь. Достаточно и того, что тебе есть с кем трахаться — и трепаться. Впрочем, в тридцать этого тоже достаточно.  
А любовь...  
Любовь — это из разряда тех вещей, о которых все говорят, но которые мало кто встречал. Люди называют любовью что придется — страсть, привычку, боязнь остаться в одиночестве, голос инстинкта размножения. Но Луссурия, в общем, не был рьяным приверженцем подмены понятий, и инстинкт размножения в нем молчал намертво. Да и со Сквало затруднительно было бы размножиться, а менять партнера Луссурия не собирался.  
И любовь не имела к этому ни малейшего отношения.

Или Луссурия лукавил сам перед собою.  
Он помнил, как поехал на Сицилию искать Сквало. В то время Сквало нигде не жил подолгу и в Париже тоже не задержался. А через месяц после его отъезда Луссурия сорвался за ним, зная лишь название города, словно сошедшее со страниц книжки про древних греков, — Сиракузы. Луссурия не был тогда даже уверен, что Сквало — это действительно фамилия, а не кличка, скажем. Уж больно хорошо подходило Супербии это короткое хищное словечко. Сквало. Акула.  
Поехал тогда Луссурия практически наугад, не особо и надеясь на то, что разыщет его. И не нашел, в общем-то. Сквало был уже в Палермо. В Сиракузах Луссурия обнаружил тогда только его деда. "Сквало" действительно оказалось фамилией.  
Зачем он тогда поехал в чужую страну искать мальчишку, с которым они и переспали-то всего пару раз, Луссурия не знал до сих пор. Любовь это была или обычная подростковая блажь? Он всегда ставил на второе. На это, на бурю гормонов, на то, что секс в шестнадцать кажется слишком важной составляющей жизни. Ведь не влюбился же он тогда — в самом-то деле.

— Полезем за ним? — спросил Каваллоне.  
— Что?  
— За Сквало.  
— А. Да.  
Сквало стоял уже на узком балкончике — из тех, на которых умещаются лишь цветочные горшки. Через мгновение он исчез за окном, лишь рама тихо стукнула.  
Луссурия взлетел по лестнице не медленней, чем Сквало. Каваллоне отстал.  
За окном открывался вид на самую обычную квартиру из тех, что сдают вместе с мебелью. Выцветшие обои, обшарпанный комод, невнятные фотографии в рамках.  
Было видно, как Сквало скинул футляр с плеча. Луссурия и так давно понял, что там далеко не чертежные принадлежности. Из футляра Сквало извлек свой меч — короткий, с широким клинком.  
— Что он делает? — спросил Каваллоне, наконец, одолевший лестницу.  
— Ждет кого-то.  
— С мечом?

Луссурия смотрел на худые пальцы, сжимающие рукоять меча. Непривычно было видеть Сквало, у которого еще две руки.  
Луссурия помнил, как впервые увидел Сквало с перебинтованной культей, — шок был тот еще. Но со временем ко всему привыкаешь. Столько лет прошло.

В квартире, наконец, кто-то появился. Сквало повернул голову на шум, но не сдвинулся с места.  
— Почему он не прячется? — сказал Каваллоне.  
— Смотри.  
В комнату вошли двое — один старше, другой моложе. Присутствие Сквало их, казалось, ничуть не встревожило. Да и кого мог бы испугать худощавый растрепанный подросток?  
— Эй, пацан, ты что здесь...  
Сквало прыгнул. Удар меча пришелся в живот тому, что был моложе. Второму Сквало заехал ногой в пах, тот согнулся от боли, и меч стальной молнией прочертил воздух вверх, потом вниз...  
Каваллоне резко выдохнул.  
Обезглавленное тело упало на пол, голова откатилась в сторону, оставляя за собой кровавый след.  
Молодой был все еще жив, он шатался, зажимая руками рану в животе. Сквало толкнул его на пол, перерезал горло ударом меча.  
Все заняло меньше пяти минут. Комната была залита кровью — словно на скотобойне.  
Убийство с помощью такого оружия — штука грязная. Впрочем, убийство вообще редко бывает чистым.

— Каваллоне, ты не сблюдешь? — спросил Луссурия.  
— Да не должен бы, — отозвался тот, но вид у него был бледноватый.  
Сквало тщательно вытер меч и убрал его обратно в свой футляр. На полу лежали два мертвеца, а Сквало снова выглядел как обычный мальчишка. На пай-мальчика он, конечно, не тянул. Тяжелые ботинки и кожанная куртка да еще и в сочетании с белоснежными волосами делали его скорее похожим на представителя одной из тех субкультур, что временами выходят на парижские улицы поджигать автомобили и громить витрины. Но и убийцей он не выглядел.  
Не выглядел, хотя был им.

— Он уходит, — сказал Дино.  
— Идем за ним. Ты в порядке, Каваллоне?  
— Столько крови, — сказал тот без выражения.  
— Это бывает. Ты идешь?  
— Да, — Дино вдруг усмехнулся невесело. — А мне-то казалось, я хорошо его знаю. Но, похоже, не знаю совсем.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты никогда не видел, как убивают.  
— Видел, — сказал Дино, — но не часто. Я предпочитаю другие методы, знаешь ли.  
— Твоя семья тоже пользуется услугами Варии.  
— Я знаю. Послушай... Дело не в этом. Я просто понятия не имел, что он занимался такими делами в тринадцать.  
— Тир звал его в Варию не за красивые глаза, — сказал Луссурия.  
Прибавил, улыбнувшись:  
— Хотя глаза у него красивые.

Сквало был уже в ванной. Вымыл руки, умылся. Внимательно изучил себя в зеркале, похоже, проверяя, не испачкался ли в крови. Луссурия поймал в зеркале серьезный взгляд светло-серых глаз и улыбнулся невидимой для Сквало улыбкой.  
Луссурия любил этого мальчишку. И любил мужчину, которым тот стал. Похоже, нужно было вернуться в прошлое, чтобы это осознать.

После сумрачной лестницы — по которой Сквало спустился чуть ли ни вприпрыжку — солнечный свет показался удивительно ярким. Ветер стих. В небе стремительно неслись клочья облаков, но внизу, на земле, уже не ощущалось ни малейшего дуновения.  
В лавке на углу Сквало купил булочку. Жевал на ходу, лениво глазел по сторонам. Наконец, он остановился.  
— Куда он смотрит? — спросил Каваллоне. — Черт, это же...  
— Да, это я.  
В доме напротив был тот самый тренировочный зал, где Луссурия когда-то работал. В окно было видно, как высокий подросток с панковской стрижкой отрабатывает удары ногами.  
Сквало смотрел на него. Разглядывал. Изучал.  
Дожевал свою булочку и сунул руки в карманы, поудобнее прислонился к стене.  
Взгляд у него был насмешливый — и заинтересованный в то же время.  
— Вы здесь познакомились? — спросил Дино.  
Луссурия только головой покачал. Не здесь. И когда он подкатил к Сквало в том клубе, Сквало даже полсловом не обмолвился о том, что видел его раньше.  
Странно все это было.  
Будто в старом фильме о любви.

\---

— Она будто из какого-то старого фильма.  
— Кто?  
— Да бабка твоя.  
— Она мне не бабка, — сказал Занзас.  
— Красивая была. Посмотреть хочешь? В твоем вкусе.  
— Да иди ты. Что я, не видел ее, что ли?  
Но Занзас все-таки взял протянутую фотокарточку. С пожелтевшего старого фото на него взглянула Даниэла ди Вонгола — в белой блузке, наглухо застегнутой до горла, и темной юбке, темные волосы заколоты наверх, и голова гордо вскинута. Татуировка в виде цветка на левой щеке, и этот взгляд...  
Занзас отбросил фото. Оно спланировало на пыльный замусоренный пол и осталось там лежать.  
— Ну, и что ты делаешь, придурок? — сказал Сквало.  
— Заткнись, — отозвался Занзас мрачно.  
"В твоем вкусе". Достало его это, достало до печенок.  
Не было у него вкуса на этих чертовых баб. Все считали, что ему положено их любить, ебать их, думать о них. А его ни одна баба в этой жизни еще не заинтересовала.  
Импотентом он не был, дрочил постоянно, а бабы...  
Баб ему таскал Сквало — вот у кого был вкус, хоть с женщинами он в жизни не спал, был по другой части. А Занзас спал — потому что статус того требовал.  
Но его это злило.

Сквало подобрал фотографию и снова вернулся на свое место у окна. Там было светлее.  
За окном шел дождь — почти незаметный. Редкие капли пятнали давно немытое стекло. Покорно мокли под этим дождем подернутые желтизной деревья. Тоскливая, зябкая картина, характерная скорее для декабря, а не для августа.  
Старая тетрадь с вложенными меж страниц фотографиями и засушенными цветами валялась на подоконнике. Дневник Восьмой, единственной женщины среди боссов Вонголы.  
Занзас ненавидел старые дневники.

Сквало уселся на едва живой табурет и снова уткнулся в чертову тетрадь. Он все надеялся что-то вычитать там полезное. Но что может быть полезного в этом старье? Только очередные гнусные тайны. В этой семье всегда так.

Открыть бы окно. В комнате воздух был слишком спертым. Гниющее дерево, затхлые портьеры, пыль и тлен. Здесь давно сгнило все, что только могло сгнить.  
Но окна в этом доме не открывались, и стекла не удавалось разбить.  
Не стоило даже лезть сюда, но тайны Пламени Занзаса всегда занимали. Да и не казалось это опасным. Съездить на пару часов за город, осмотреть дом...  
Кто знал, чем это закончится. Занзас не чуял никакой опасности. То есть муторно ему было при мысли об Восьмой и этом доме, но он вообще не любил думать об этой семейке.

— А жалко, что она рано умерла, — сказал Сквало. — Из нее бы вышла хорошая бабушка.  
— Как ты меня достал, а.  
Занзас смотрел угрюмо. Из Даниэлы ди Вонгола вышла бы хорошая бабушка? Может быть. Только не для него. К мальчишке из трущоб она бы не стала относиться, как к родному. Хотя, может, так же хорошо лгала бы, как ее проклятый сын.  
— Да ладно, не бурчи, — сказал Сквало. — Прикольная была баба, судя по всему. Старикан явно не в нее пошел.  
— Мне плевать.  
— И симпатичная.  
— Да заткнись ты!  
Сквало пожал плечами, ухмыльнулся.  
— Может, я чего не знаю, а? Может, ты блондинок предпочитаешь? Как Нинетта?  
На Нинетте Занзас едва не женился. Сидело это где-то в подкорке — мафиози должен иметь семью, жену, детей. Нинетта Скиро ему, в общем-то, подходила: почти не раздражала, неплохо трахалась и была из хорошей семьи. И даже привязалась к нему, дурочка. Плакала, когда он с ней порвал.  
Сквало потом нашел ей мужа где-то в семье Каваллоне.  
— Ну, так что? Блондинки? Или все-таки брюнетки?  
— Да отвали ты со своими тупыми вопросами! Хоть лысые. Мне плевать, тебе ясно.  
— Как скажешь, босс.  
Занзас помолчал, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Заткнуть Сквало было нетрудно, но тишина нравилась Занзасу еще меньше, чем тупые вопросы.  
— А ты кого предпочитаешь, — спросил Занзас, — блондинов или брюнетов?  
Не то чтобы его это интересовало. Да и родной цвет своего хаера Луссурия, наверняка, и сам не помнил. А в последние года Сквало ни с кем, кроме Луссурии, не спал.  
Занзасу было все равно. Просто тишина действовала на нервы.  
— Да мне тоже плевать, — сказал Сквало легко. — В какой цвет покрасится, такой и ладно.  
— Гомик чертов, — буркнул Занзас.  
— Я или он?  
— Оба.  
Сквало хмыкнул и уткнулся в тетрадь.

Иногда по пьяни Занзасу хотелось спросить, кто из них кого ебет. Не мог он представить чтобы Сквало по доброй воле подставлял кому-то свою задницу. Впрочем, Луссурия в такой роли тоже представлялся с трудом.  
Или, может, они вообще не трахают друг друга в жопу. Занзас слышал, что не все гомики доходят до анала.  
Ни за что бы не признался, что интересуется такими вещами, но иногда ему действительно было любопытно. Черт знает почему.

— Слушай, — сказал Сквало. — "В случаях же, когда владелец по какой-либо причине теряет связь со своим Пламенем и возможность им управлять или же исчерпывает способность своего организма воспроизводить Пламя, полагаю, помочь ему должен человек с противоположным типом Пламени. В их взаимодействии есть шанс заново разжечь искру, из которой возгорится потухшее было Пламя".  
— Нет Пламени, противоположного Небу, — сказал Занзас.

Он все так же сжимал и разжимал кулак. Без Пламени было холодно. Но переживал из-за его потери Занзас куда меньше, чем Сквало. В жизни Занзаса уже был период, когда он не мог пользоваться Пламенем — долгий, очень долгий период.  
Окружающие считали, что он ничего не помнит. Что его выключили, как лампочку, в шестнадцать, а потом включили в двадцать четыре, и все восемь лет темноты промелькнули для него как один миг.  
Но это был не миг.  
Помнил о том времени Занзас не больше, чем обычно помнят о ночном кошмаре. Тягостную невозможность сделать вдох, холод, злость — в общем-то, почти ничего. Это могло тянуться вечность, а могло занять всего одну ночь — с чувством времени у него тогда была беда.  
Но с тех пор, как он очнулся от этого сна, его мало что в жизни пугало. Хуже уже все равно не будет, это он знал точно. Даже в посмертном аду и то должно быть повеселее.

— Может, Небу противоположным все остальные виды Пламени? — сказал Сквало.  
Занзас его не слушал. Где-то в глубине дома ему почудился еле заметный вздох. Потом еще один.  
Что-то приближалось.  
Невидимая глазом дрожь прошла по стенам. Пламени у Занзаса больше не было, но интуиция никуда не делась.  
— Уходим, — сказал он резко.  
Сквало ни о чем не стал спрашивать, вскочил, сунул тетрадь за пояс брюк.  
Вздохи стали слышнее, протяжный стон, переходящий в рык, настиг их у двери. Занзас, обернувшись, успел увидеть, как стена прорастает множеством лап, щерится обломками досок. А потом Занзас, запнувшись об порог, свалился в другую комнату, и все стихло.

Было темно. На полу по лодыжку было воды. Занзас вымок, когда свалился лицом вниз.  
Поднялся, матерясь про себя. Сказал в темноту:  
— Эй, отброс... Ты где, нахрен? Сквало?  
Тишина царила вокруг. Ни чужого дыхания, ни шороха, ни единого звука.  
— Супербия! — заорал Занзас. — Твою мать, ты где?  
И ничего не услышал в ответ.

\---

Тренировка закончилась, и шестнадцатилетний Луссурия куда-то ушел. Сквало, наконец, отлип от своей стены и двинулся дальше.  
Дино смотрел на него с нелепой, невесть откуда взявшейся грустью.  
Он знал Сквало, знал давно, и тот всегда ему нравился. Но то убийство, свидетелями которого они стали...  
Дино никогда не был наивным. О том, чем занимается его отец, он знал с раннего детства. И, в общем-то, не хотел идти по его стопам. Дино знал, что такое мафия, знал, что на мафию работают дети, знал, что Сквало рано начал убивать.  
Но знание это не имело ничего общего с тем быстрым, грубым, почти средневековым убийством, которое им пришлось наблюдать.  
Не то чтобы Дино осудил Сквало за что-то, нет. Нелепо было бы осуждать профессионального убийцу за то, что он и в тринадцать не был ангелом. Но Дино что-то понял про него такое, чего не понимал до сих пор — не смотря на многолетнее знакомство. Та история с Тиром, отрубленная рука, звание Императора мечей и внезапная дружба-недружба с Занзасом — все это вдруг встало на свои места и оказалось простым и логичным. Для парня, который в тринадцать лет спокойно и со знанием дела мог не просто убить, а зарубить человека, используя средневековое оружие, все эти события и впрямь были в порядке вещей.  
Дино и про Занзаса что-то понял, но пока не мог, не смел это понимание сформулировать в слова.

Сквало уходил все дальше, а Луссурия медлил. Разглядывал окна, за которыми еще недавно была видна его юная копия.  
— Ты идешь? — сказал Дино нетерпеливо.  
— Да. Сейчас.  
Сквало скрылся за углом. Они бросились следом, но в переулке никого не было.  
Тишина царила здесь, городской шум как отрезало.  
Опрокинутый мусорный контейнер, какие-то коробки, ветошь. Изъеденные временем стены домов. Куда умудрился исчезнуть Сквало, было непонятно, но, когда хотел, он умел двигаться очень быстро.  
Откуда-то тянуло дымом.  
— Мне кажется, мы уже не в Париже, — сказал Луссурия.  
Сказать по правде, прозвучало это словно "не в Канзасе".

Трущобы всюду одинаковы, но Дино казалось, что Луссурия прав. Воздух изменился, стал очень влажным. Пахло йодом и солью.  
Неподалеку послышались голоса, говорившие по-итальянски. Или скорее по-сицилийски, с характерной для Палермо заменой "д" на "р".

В переулок выскочил мелкий растрепанный пацаненок. И сердце Дино пропустило удар.  
Не может быть.  
Тощенький, в великоватых для него истрепанных шмотках, мальчик был так похож...

Этого не могло быть.  
Может, он и из бедной семьи, но ведь не бездомным он был.

За мальчиком бежала целая толпа. Он перепрыгнул через сваленные ящики, споткнулся. Упал и тут же вскочил, шарахнулся к стене. Люди окружили его со всех сторон.  
— Ах ты, мерзавец! Поджигатель малолетний!  
Мальчик, до того смотревший в землю, упрямо вскинул голову. В ладони его само собою вспыхнуло пламя, и свет его отразился в красноватых — таких необычных — глазах.  
Занзас.

— Босс, — сказал Луссурия на выдохе.  
Люди отпрянули. Мальчик рванулся прочь, и Дино с Луссурией побежали за ним.  
"Это нереально", — думал Дино.  
Это нереально. Этого не может быть.  
Растянутый грязный свитер, потертые штаны, стоптанные башмаки, темные круги под глазами. Мальчишка из тех, что ночуют в подворотнях и добывают себе пропитание, подворовывая или попрошайничая. Не мог это быть Занзас.  
Дино помнил, как завидовал ему когда-то. Очередной из детей Тимотео Вонголы, Занзас, казалось, воплощал в себе все то, чего самому Дино так не хватало. Занзас был идеальным наследником мафиозной семьи.  
Был.

Наконец, мальчик остановился. Он тяжело дышал. Улица была пуста.  
Женщина в большом платке выбежала из-за угла.  
— Малыш, малыш, постой!  
Мальчик дернулся было, но остановился. Видно было, что он устал.

Дино подумал, что отчего-то совсем не хочет его жалеть. Он хорошо знал, насколько Занзас может быть опасен, а вот такой, еще не скованный никакими условностями, не пекущийся о семье, он был, пожалуй, опасен вдвойне.  
Страшный, наверное, был звереныш.

— Постой, малыш. Не бойся. Ты знаешь, где твоя семья? Эй? Где твои мама и папа?  
— Что тебе нужно? — сказал Занзас настороженно.  
— У тебя есть родители?  
— Отстань.  
— Ты умеешь зажигать пламя. Покажи мне его, малыш. Покажи, и я отведу тебя к твоему отцу.  
— У меня нет отца! — выпалил Занзас. — У меня никого нет!  
— Есть.

Вот теперь Дино его пожалел. Глаза у Занзаса стали такими...

Огненный шар вспыхнул в детской ладони. Женщина склонилась и смотрела так жадно, словно видела перед собой не пламя, а деньги.  
— Никаких сомнений, это пламя Вонголы. Ты, должно быть, сын Девятого. Как тебя зовут, малыш?  
— Занзас.  
— Какое странное имя.  
— В нем есть две десятки. Это потому что я родился десятого октября.  
— Это потому что ты должен стать Десятым боссом, — почти прошептала она. — Я отведу тебя к твоей семье, малыш. Но сначала нужно тебя приодеть. Пойдем со мной.  
И он пошел.

— Она не была его матерью, — сказал Дино ошеломленно. — А я-то все думал, что же она была за мать...  
— Но Сквало говорил... — начал Луссурия. И замолчал.

Женщина уводила ребенка прочь. Выглядел он в этот миг удивительно одиноким, хоть и держался за ее руку.  
У Дино было странное чувство, что они не должны этого видеть. Не для них было это зрелище, не для их глаз.  
Все это — личное дело Занзаса.

\---

Только одного человека в мире Сквало считал круче себя. И дело было вовсе не в количестве побед на единицу поражений, а в чем — черт знает.  
Когда-то Сквало думал, что дело в Пламени.  
Но Занзас без своего Пламени был все тем же Занзасом.  
Пропала аура силы, окружавшая его, но он сам не изменился. Он был все такой же упрямый, раздражающий, злой и — черт его дери — вдохновляющий.

Сквало всегда искал себе испытаний, а Занзас сам по себе был испытанием. Он задавал такую планку, которую не всякий способен был взять. Сквало не мог бы и пожелать себе другого босса.  
Никогда ни на секунду не жалел, что пошел за ним.

Но сейчас Сквало только радовался, что Занзаса рядом нет. Без Пламени Занзас был в невыгодном положении. У Сквало всегда оставался меч, да и Пламя Дождя — это не оружие, совсем другие у него функции. Его можно использовать как подспорье в бою, но Сквало и без Пламени способен был сражаться.  
У Занзаса без Пламени оставались лишь ноги да кулаки.  
Но в бой чертов босс лез все равно. Быть в положении защищаемого он не желал категорически.

Слава богу, Занзас успел уйти из комнаты. Проклятый дом окончательно озверел.  
Стены вздувались, разрывая обои. Обломки досок становились когтями, камни вытягивались, будто живая плоть. Стена оборачивалась множеством шевелящихся лап, хватающих, желающих растерзать.  
Сквало отбивался, постепенно отступая.

Исследования Пламени вечно заводили эту семейку в непонятные дебри. То Пламя у них в лед превращается, то виллы нападают на людей.

Одна из лап подсекла Сквало снизу. Он прыгнул, но недостаточно высоко — усталость сказывалась. Его падением тотчас воспользовались другие лапы — дом этот был многорук как чертов Шива.  
Сквало не потерял меч только потому, что тот был привязан. Лапы-стены драли Сквало за волосы, рвали одежду, выкручивали ноги. Сквало орал, пытаясь отбиться, но толку не было.  
Сдохнуть от руки идиотского дома — это было даже смешно.

А потом появился Занзас — растрепанный, мокрый — и полез в драку. С чертовым боссом вечно так: только порадуешься, что он в безопасности, как он обязательно влезет в самое дерьмо.  
Занзас прорвался к нему через лес шевелящихся лап и подхватил подмышки, выдохнул хрипло:  
— Вставай, слабак! Давай!  
Сквало не мог. Ноги подгибались, после удара по голове мир плыл и качался туда-сюда, будто в ритме вальса. Сквало стиснул зубы и все-таки поднялся, цепляясь за Занзаса.  
К двери было не пробиться. Занзас развернул Сквало к противоположной стене и чуть ли ни пинком придал ускорение. Хотя может и пинком, с него бы сталось.  
Сквало ударился о стену всем телом, едва не упал. Кровь заливала глаза — дом едва не снял с него скальп. Ощупью Сквало двинулся вдоль стены, и тут же она ожила, зубы деревянной обшивки сомкнулись на его запястье.  
Вот и второй руке конец.  
Сквало рванулся назад, и в тот же миг кто-то ухватил его за волосы. Сквало ударил, не глядя.  
— Кретин, это я! — заорал Занзас практически в ухо. — Держись.  
Сквало вцепился в него, и они побежали куда-то, спотыкаясь об обломки мебели. Сквало услышал скрип открываемой двери.

— Слабак, — сказал Занзас в неожиданной тишине.  
Вот все и кончилось. Сквало устало вытирал лицо. Ресницы слиплись от крови.  
— Босс, ты-то как? Цел?  
— Я могу о себе позаботиться, в отличие от тебя, отброс.  
Сквало растянул в улыбке непослушные губы. Занзас, который может о себе позаботиться, это было даже смешно.  
Уебать все живое в радиусе мили — это у него было запросто, а вот с тем, чтобы подумать о собственной безопасности, у Занзаса всегда были проблемы.  
— Хватит скалиться, — сказал Занзас недовольно. — Идти можешь?  
— Могу. Ты точно в порядке?  
— Да, — сказал Занзас. — Пошли.  
Выглядел он неважно. Сквало сунул правую руку в карман истрепанных брюк и захромал рядом с Занзасом. Коридор, в котором они оказались, выглядел бесконечным, и они тащились по нему, будто полураздавленные букашки. Дверей пока не наблюдалось, но, может, это было и к лучшему.  
Им обоим нужна была передышка. Очередную взбесившуюся комнату они могли и не пережить.

\---

Глядя, как женщина уводит маленького Занзаса, Дино вдруг осознал, в чем же заключалось главное различие между ними. Не в характерах и даже не в способах достижения целей — в мафии все одним миром мазаны.  
Дело было не в этом. Просто у Дино с рождения было то, что Занзас так страстно мечтал и никак не мог обрести.  
Семья.  
Дино когда-то мечтал сбежать от своей семьи, а Занзас так отчаянно цеплялся за чужую.

То чувство смутного стыда, которое преследовало Дино в отрочестве, неожиданно снова нахлынуло. Он сумел принять отвественность за свою семью, а потом и полюбить, но... Это не отменяло того, что когда-то он хотел сбежать от своих близких куда угодно. Он не хотел быть таким, как они.  
Стал в итоге, но ведь не хотел.

Женщина поднялась по изъеденным временем ступеням. Мальчик оглянулся на пустую улицу — будто чувствовал незримое присутствие Дино и Луссурии.  
— Не бойся, малыш, — сказала женщина.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Скрипнула старая дверь. Луссурия взбежал по лестнице следом за ними.  
— Ты идешь?  
— Да, — сказал Дино.  
В дверной проем они шагнули вместе.

За дверью оказалась чернота, разрываемая вспышками пламени. В вспышках этих видны становились колонны, поддерживающие высокий свод. Странная была картина, словно из готических романов.  
Луссурия резко выдохнул.  
— Где мы? — спросил Дино. — Ты знаешь?  
— В особняке Вонголы.  
Вспышки стали чаще. Дино вдруг осознал, что именно перед ними происходит, и побежал, забыв обо всем. Кажется, Луссурия бежал рядом. Дино ничего не замечал вокруг. Он думал только о Занзасе, он видел впереди старика с тростью и двух подростков, пришедших этого старика убивать.

У Дино когда-то был свой миг откровения — у постели умирающего отца. А у Занзаса был свой. И при всей их несхожести они все-таки были так похожи — или это просто все подростки в мире похожи один на другого?

Дино представлял этот бой совсем иначе. Сквало слыл непобедимым в те свои четырнадцать, и сила Занзаса была всем известна, но, оказалась, они вовсе не беспомощного старика пришли убивать. Девятый босс семьи Вонгола легко отражал их атаки.

Удар пламени отбросил Сквало в сторону. Тот приложился спиной об колонну и сполз к ее основанию. У Дино сердце екнуло.  
Занзас яростно кричал, беспорядочно швыряя пламенем. В этот миг он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, гораздо младше своих шестнадцати лет.  
— Емицу просил не убивать тебя, — сказал Тимотео. — Но сегодня ты убил слишком многих, и я не могу позволить тебе жить...  
— Давай! — закричал Занзас. — Давай, убей меня! Ты же давно этого хочешь!  
И это звучало так по-детски, так глупо — и искренне. И столько в этих словах было отчаяния.  
Дино кусал губы. Ничего уже не изменить, все это давно уже случилось. И дон Тимотео и Занзас даже сумели после этого относительно примириться. Но...  
— Ты всегда хотел от меня избавиться!

Дино помнил, сколько раз ему хотелось сказать своему отцу: "Я никогда тебя не устраивал". Так и не сказал, жалел отца. Но это чувство — когда злые слово жгут язык, и сердце заходится от обиды — это чувство было ему отлично знакомо.  
Любой ребенок хочет быть хорошим для своих родителей. Когда родители недовольны тобой — изо дня в день, год за годом, это причиняет такую боль, которую не описать словами. Знать, что твоей семье ты если и нужен, то только измененный и улучшенный, а такой, какой ты есть, ты никого не устраиваешь и не будешь устраивать никогда...  
Все это Дино помнил слишком хорошо.

"Убей меня. Ты же всегда этого хотел".  
Каково жить с такой мыслью? Каково в шестнадцать лет думать, что тебя растили фактически на убой?  
И ведь не так уж Занзас и ошибался тогда.  
Жалеть Занзаса — все равно, что жалеть дикого зверя, но Дино его жалел. Злость и отчаяние — плохие спутники в жизни, особенно когда ты еще не успел достаточно повзрослеть.

— Почему? — сказал Тимотео. — Почему ты...  
— Ты знаешь! — этот вопль резал сердце. — Ты все знаешь! Я тебе не сын! Ты мне лгал, ты использовал меня!  
Дино стискивал кулаки так, что ногти врезались в ладони.

Все это слишком отличалось от того, что Дино привык чувствовать в присутствии Занзаса. Возбуждение и ощущение собственного несовершенства — вот к чему сводились обычно его чувства.  
Осознавать, что наглый самоуверенный Занзас может быть и вот таким — это было странно.

Люди в сущности очень уязвимые создания. Кем бы они ни желали быть, какими бы ни желали казаться, они всегда остаются лишь испуганными кусочками органики. Даже если сами забывают об этом.  
Даже если все вокруг забывают об этом.

Вокруг Занзаса рос лед, сияя тысячами граней. Будто сам светился изнутри — или, может быть, это отражалось в нем угасающее пламя Занзаса?  
— Он осознавал, что с ним происходит? — спросил Дино. — Когда он был во льду, он чувствовал что-нибудь? Луссурия?  
Никого рядом не было.  
Видения таяли. Лицо дона Тимотео расплывалось, и только улыбка все висела в воздухе. Сицилийский вариант Чеширского кота — добрая улыбка босса мафиозной семьи.

Ледяная глыба осталась стоять. Дино шагнул к ней, хоть и понимал, что он с этим льдом существуют в разных реальностях.  
Лицо Занзаса почти не было видно за толщей льда. Дино протянул руку — и притронулся. Лед был холодным.  
Настоящим.

\---

За окнами смеркалось. А дождь все шел, и шел, и шел — странный дождь, которого не должно было быть.  
В этой комнате целой мебели практически не осталось, лишь комод с выдвинутыми ящиками стоял в углу. Валялись разломанные стулья. Доски пола вздулись от сырости. У стены виделось засохшее темнее пятно, до смешного похожее на кровь.

Занзаса трясло так, что это было заметно со стороны. От ран ли это было, или он просто мерз, потому что его больше не грело пламя, Сквало не понимал, но, наконец, он не выдержал.  
— Босс!  
— Ну?  
— Отдохнем, а? Я... — Сквало запнулся, не зная, что сказать. — Слушай, сил нет больше.  
Ждал в ответ насмешек, но Занзас молча сел на пол, обхватил колени руками.  
Он вконец измотался, это бы и слепой заметил.  
— Рубашку сними, — сказал Сквало.  
— Чего?  
— Я свою дам, ты промок насквозь.  
— Отвали.  
— Ты замерз.  
— Отвали, я сказал.  
Сквало, не дорасстегнув рубашку, сел рядом. Подпер его плечом.  
— Слушай, — сказал вдруг Занзас.  
— Да?  
— Если я свихнусь... Убей меня, ясно?  
— Ты точно свихнулся, — сказал Сквало мрачно. — Что ты несешь, придурок?  
— Ты можешь, блядь, выслушать, а не верещать сразу, как баба?  
— Ну?  
— Если станет совсем плохо...  
— Да с чего ты взял, что это вообще случится?  
Занзас молчал.  
— Босс, ты в порядке?  
— Нет, твою мать. Нет.  
— Я помогу, слышишь?  
— Да чем ты поможешь, придурок. Я... У меня крыша поехала. Я не помню ни хрена, ты понимаешь?  
— Чего не помнишь?  
Занзас устало потер лицо, сказал тихо:  
— Как в Вонголу попал, не помню.  
— Тебя мать привела.  
— Мать... Ее тоже не помню. Не было у меня матери.  
— Занзас... — по имени Сквало звал его редко, очень редко. — Ну, ты не психуй только, а? Ты просто вымотался.  
— Да пошел ты.  
— У меня у самого в голове все путается.  
— Заткнись, мудак.  
Сквало прислонился головой к его голове, сказал:  
— Ты попробуй поспать. Надо отдохнуть, пока снова не началось.  
— Да не могу я спать, — буркнул Занзас.  
Но он все-таки заснул. А Сквало не спалось. Он кусал губы и думал, перебирал воспоминания, будто колоду карт. Многих не хватало.  
Или просто так казалось.  
Он устал не меньше, чем Занзас.

Занзас спал, уткнувшись головой в его плечо. Сквало снова достал дневник, вытащил из него фотографию Восьмой. Молодая женщина на выцвевшем фото казалась ему до странности похожей на Занзаса. У Девятого с Занзасом не было ни малейшего сходства, а вот у Восьмой...  
Сквало водил пальцем по фотографии. Тот же заостренный подбородок, тот же рот, скулы, нос, надбровные дуги. Он видел столько сходства, сколько вряд ли может быть между чужими людьми. Но сказать об этом Занзасу было все равно, что разбудить Этну.

Это сходство, наверняка, замечали и другие. Не зря никто ни разу не усомнился в том, что невесть откуда взявшийся мальчишка — действительно сын Девятого.  
Да и сам Девятый должен был это видеть.  
Может поэтому и терпел Занзаса.

Это уже ничего не значило. Даже если Занзас и потомок Восьмой, Вонголу он не унаследует все равно. Кольца уже отвергли его.  
Сквало не знал, что хуже — то, что это ложный след, или то, что Занзас все-таки Вонгола по крови. Что хуже для самого Занзаса.  
Сложно было все это. Сквало не умел быть деликатным, и как поступить в этой ситуации, он попросту не знал.  
Ему всегда хотелось докопаться до истины — с тех самых пор, как он узнал о том, что Занзас Девятому не родня. Откуда у Занзаса это пламя, кто были его родители?

Сквало недоумевал, почему он раньше не обращал внимания на портреты Восьмой. Впрочем, ему всегда было плевать на историю Вонголы.  
Вот на Занзаса ему было не плевать. Занзас был ему не только боссом, но и другом.  
Сквало убрал фото в дневник и захлопнул его Выберутся они отсюда или сдохнут, но лучше, наверное, тему с родней больше не поднимать. По крайней мере, пока Занзас сам этого не захочет.

Сквало спал, и ему снилось, что дождь идет все сильнее, дождь сочится сквозь потолок, и вода в комнате поднимается все выше.  
— Просыпайся, отброс! Просыпайся, слышишь? Супепбия, мать твою!  
Хлесткий удар по лицу. Сквало открыл глаза. Вокруг было темно. Потоки воды лились водопадами.  
Холод, вода, мокрые руки Занзаса.  
— Надо уходить.  
Сквало казалось, он все еще спит. Вокруг рушились стены. Происходящее до боли напоминало ему бой Дождя.  
Хотя — уже ничего не напоминало.  
— Придурок, ты очнулся, нет?  
— Да, — сказал Сквало.  
— Идем.  
Куда идти, в темноте было непонятно. Они побрели по колено в воде, цепляясь друг за друга.  
— Мы в этом доме не одни, — вдруг сказал Занзас.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Да ни в чем я не уверен!  
— Дверь.  
— Чего?  
— Дверь, чертов босс! Дверь!  
— Твою мать, — сказал Занзас в темноте.  
Сквало положил руку Занзаса на дверную ручку, и они вместе открыли дверь — резко и без раздумий.  
И их смыло потоком воды, хлынувшим из открытой двери.

\---

Особняк Вонголы...  
Луссурии казалось, он давно перестал об этом думать. Он столько раз был в вонгольском особняке после Колыбели и даже не вспоминал о том, что здесь произошло. Все быльем поросло. Самоуверенная улыбка четырнадцатилетнего Сквало, мрачный взгляд юного Занзаса, детский голосок Бельфегора, все их мечты, все надежды, все обиды — все это было слишком давно.  
Один бой в этом подземелье, и все рухнуло.  
Сквало тогда изменился. Сильно изменился. Быть может, именно тогда он и повзрослел. Сквало умел убивать и умел побеждать, но он мыслил как мальчишка, чувствовавший себя непобедимым.  
Тогда Сквало в первый раз проиграл.

Луссурия переживал в то время не за себя, а за Сквало. Он видел, как ломало того произошедшее.  
Супербия Сквало, четырнадцатилетний самурай сицилийского разлива. Умереть за того, кого признал своим лидером, казалось ему совершенно нормальным. И первые месяцы после Колыбели Луссурия боялся, что Сквало плюнет на инстинкт самосохранения и полезет вызволять Занзаса — чтобы самому погибнуть, разумеется.  
Каждую ночь, обнимая Сквало, Луссурия чувствовал, как тот напряжен. Каждую ночь они лежали без сна, не зная, что сказать друг другу. Той весной Луссурии исполнилось семнадцать, и он не умел говорить о личном. Не умел тогда, не научился и сейчас. Ему проще было перевести все в шутку, в очередной раз сказать "ну, мамочка же беспокоится, милый", чем признать, что он действительно по-настоящему беспокоится о чем-то.  
Так было проще для них всех.  
Черт бы взял эти воспоминания.

Сквало, растрепанный, до невозможности юный, теснил Девятого, давая Занзасу возможность ударить. А Луссурия смотрел, смотрел, смотрел.  
Что делал с ними этот дом? Из каких глубин их подсознания он извлекал эти видения?  
Это были не воспоминания, никто из них не был свидетелем тех событий. Тогда что? Фантазии?  
Кто из них выдумал бездомное детство Занзаса? Уж чьей фантазией было убийство, которое совершил Сквало, Луссурия не спрашивал.  
Что этот дом делал? Зачем он препарироовал их души?

Отброшенный ударом Девятого, Сквало сполз к основанию колонны. Из уголка рта текла кровь. Луссурия смотрел.  
К чему все это?  
Когда-то все они мучались, вспоминая Колыбель, но с тех пор прошло очень много лет. Все давно забылось.  
В конце концов, они пережили достаточно и после Колыбели. Сколько раз Сквало был на грани смерти. Почему именно этот день? Почему дом показывает им именно это?  
Почему?..  
Луссурия очень не любил, когда у вопросов не было ответов.

Сквало будто тонул. Луссурия наблюдал за тем, как реальность заворачивается водоворотом вокруг полуживого мальчишки. Волосы, отрастая, плыли в воде, словно причудливые водоросли. Лицо заострилось и вытянулось, черты сделались жестче. На белую рубашку наделся черный китель.  
Сквало тонул. Кровь расплывалась в воде темным маревом. Изодранное зубами акулы тело безвольно плыло, опускаясь в глубину. Казалось, у глубины этой нет дна.

Луссурия не выдержал, шагнул вперед. Воздух сопротивлялся, идти было все равно, что пробиваться сквозь толщу воды. Рука коснулась мокрых, невесомо плывущих в воде волос. Луссурия схватился за волосы, за худую руку в кожаном рукаве и рванул на себя.  
Тело, только что не весившее ничего, обрушилось на Луссурию всеми своими килограммами. Сквало весил ненамного меньше Луссурии, и тот не удержался на ногах, свалился.  
Сердце билось, как обезумевшее.  
— Супербия, — выговорил Луссурия имя, которое вспоминал очень редко.  
Сквало — он и есть Сквало, по имени его не звал практически никто.  
— Супербия, ты как?  
Китель исчез. Челка, в двадцать два закрывавшая лоб, сейчас доходила до подбородка. Мокрые волосы плащом обнимали худую фигуру.  
Сквало немного привстал, согнулся, выкашливая воду. Луссурия придерживал его за плечи.  
— Как ты, милый? — привычные интонации вернулись. Луссурия уже успел взять себя в руки.  
— Нормально. Босс где?  
— Здесь никого нет, Ску. И кажется, я потерял твоего друга.  
— Какого друга?  
— Каваллоне.  
— Пони? Он-то какого хрена тут забыл?  
Луссурия улыбнулся, убрал с лица Сквало мокрые пряди.  
— Об этом ты, милый, лучше у него сам спроси. Он у тебя очаровательный врунишка.  
Сквало усмехнулся криво.  
— А, это есть.  
Луссурия касался его, осторожно поглаживал худую спину. Ощупывал ладонью выступающие позвонки, торчащие лопатки. Чувствовал запах пота, мокрых волос, запах живого реального человека. Это была не иллюзия. Это был Сквало, его Сквало.  
— Ты весь промок, милый.  
Сквало сидел в кольце его объятий и смотрел устало.  
— Я его не удержал, — сказал Сквало, наконец. — Пальцы соскользнули. Черт, ну почему вечно так? Я никогда не могу его защитить.  
— Босс взрослый уже. Сам может о себе позаботиться.  
— Да при чем здесь это? На черта нужны Хранители, если ему самому приходится о себе заботиться?  
— Босс все равно сильнее нас всех. С его-то Пламенем...  
— Да нет у него сейчас Пламени! И у меня нет...  
Сквало замолчал. По правой ладони струилось знакомое синее сияние.  
— Что с тобой, Ску? — сказал Луссурия.  
Сквало глянул на него. В глазах Сквало, светлых, прозрачных, отражалось Пламя Дождя.  
— Мы их найдем, — сказал Сквало.  
— Конечно, найдем, милый.  
— Мы их вернем. Я покажу этому проклятому дому, что такое — настоящий покой.  
На месте противников Сквало Луссурия опасался бы этой хищной улыбки, этих интонаций в голосе. По-настоящему страшен Сквало бывал именно тогда, когда прекращал орать.  
Но здания — не люди, зданиям, пожалуй, неведом страх.

\---

Глыба льда, еще недавно казавшаяся незыблемой, оплывала крупными каплями. Будто плакала.  
Вода стекала по пальцам, и Дино смотрел на это, как завороженный.

Занзас не просто лишился восьми лет жизни, он лишился их довольно странным способом.  
В их жизни странностей, конечно, хватало, но Пламя, обращенное в лед, — это было уже чересчур. Секретная техника Вонголы казалась Дино в чем-то даже противоестественной. Пламя должно гореть, на то оно и пламя. Превращать его в полную противоположность это все равно, что пытаться из Занзаса сделать Цуну. Со стратегической точки зрения оно, может быть, и выгодно, но, как ни крути, это все же насилие над природой.  
Или, возможно, Дино питал неприязнь к этой технике, потому что Занзас от нее пострадал.

А все-таки до чего в жизни все порой нелепо складывается. Ведь ничего общего с Занзасом у Дино, по сути, не было. Детская влюбленность — это одно, для нее никакая основа не нужна, кроме гормонов, ударивших в голову. Но сейчас-то ему уже не двенадцать и не четырнадцать, и Занзас давно перестал быть золотым мальчиком семьи Вонгола. Глава организации чистильщиков, несостоявшийся отцеубийца и, в общем-то, изрядный неудачник — вот кем он был теперь.  
Да и за те восемь лет, пока Занзас отсутствовал, можно было бы вполне забыть о своей детской любви.  
Только Дино почему-то не забыл.

Не было в этом ни логики, ни смысла.  
Впрочем, в жизни с ними вообще негусто.  
Лицо Занзаса за слоем льда было видно все отчетливее. Дино гладил ледяную поверхность — все равно никто не видит. Можно и побыть дураком.  
Черт, Занзас, почему ты всегда влипаешь в неприятности?

Лед обрушился на пол потоком воды, растекся вокруг скрюченного судорогой тела. Занзас, свалившийся на землю, выглядел куда хуже, чем перед заморозкой.  
Казалось, будто его били и долго. Одежда его была изодрана в клочья.  
Дино присел рядом с ним, осторожно коснулся голого грязного плеча.  
— Занзас? Слышишь меня?  
Кожа была холодной, мокрой. Проклятье. Дино перевернул его, проверил пульс.  
Сердце билось.  
Дино перевел дыхание. На какой-то миг он подумал, что...  
Дино обогрел губами искусанные губы Занзаса, прислонился лбом к его холодному лбу. Все равно никто не увидит.  
Не увидит и не узнает.  
Все хорошо. Живой. Нашелся.

Мокрые слипшиеся ресницы дрогнули.  
— Ты охренел? — сказал Занзас сипло.  
Дино отвел глаза. Что ответить, он попросту не знал.  
Занзас высвободился из его рук. Смотреть на него, полуголого, облепленного изодранной мокрой одеждой, было почти невыносимо.  
Дино будто обдало жаркой волной. Во рту пересохло. Он сглотнул.  
Проклятье. Нужно взять себя в руки. Нельзя же возбуждаться, как мальчишка.  
Дино скинул пиджак и протянул Занзасу.  
— Держи. Накинь, ты... — он облизал губы. — Ты замерз. Давай, надень.  
Занзас вдруг засмеялся — да что там, заржал.  
— А я-то думал, это подъебки у него такие тупые. Сквало, еще когда сопляком был, вечно трепался о том, что ты на меня запал.  
Дино окончательно онемел.  
Занзас насмешливо его разглядывал — но смотрел он не на лицо. Дино чувствовал себя школьником, застигнутым за чем-то непристойным. Даже уши горели.

Его пиджак оказался Занзасу узковат в плечах, но так было все равно лучше.  
Растрепанный, измученный Занзас выглядел как бродяга, и Дино невольно вспомнил того мальчика, которым Занзас когда-то был.  
До сих пор не укладывалось в голове, что детство Занзаса было именно таким. Одно дело знать и совсем другое — видеть.

— Сучонок он был, — сказал Занзас беззлобно. Дино не сразу даже сообразил, что тот говорит не о себе. О Сквало, наверное.  
— Нес что попало. "Женись на Каваллоне, он все равно как девчонка. Две семьи под себя подомнешь".  
Интонации Сквало у Занзаса получились очень узнаваемыми. Дино засмеялся. Он вдруг почувствовал себя совершенно свободно.  
— Давай, лучше я на тебе женюсь, — сказал он. — Белое больше к лицу тебе, чем мне.  
— Каваллоне, ты не заговаривайся.  
— А по-моему, ты потрясающе будешь смотреться в белом платье, — сказал Дино.  
— У тебя денег не хватит меня до такой степени напоить.  
— У меня много денег.  
— Заткнись, Каваллоне.  
— Встать сможешь?  
— Конечно.  
Но встал он далеко не с первого раза и только с помощью Дино. Навалился на него всем телом.  
Дино придерживал его, вдыхал его запах и думал о том, что не хочет от этого отказываться. Невозможно и дальше делать вид, что ничего не чувствуешь. Когда — если — они выберутся из этого дома, по-прежнему ничего уже не будет.  
\---

Двери, двери, двери, двери...  
Все они открывались не туда. Сквало психовал. Дом, и вполовину не такой большой, как особняк Вонголы, в итоге оказался бесконечным. Занзаса не было нигде. И Дино не было тоже.

Луссурия листал дневник Восьмой.  
Он не слишком любил старые вещи и старые истории, всегда предпочитал "сейчас" какому-то там "тогда", тем более чужому "тогда".  
Но зато старые истории любил Сквало.  
Наверное, нельзя быть фанатом не самого современного в мире оружия и не любить копаться в старине.

Сквало рассеянно пытался расчесать влажные волосы пятерней.  
Они несколько раз попадали в затопленные комнаты, что только способствовало росту раздражения Сквало. Луссурии всегда казалось, что в глубине души Сквало боится утонуть — еще со времен Конфликта Колец. Впрочем обсуждать это со Сквало он не пытался. Сквало вообще не любил говорить о своих страхах.  
А страхи у него, конечно же, были. Как и у любого другого человека.

— Вы нашли дневник в этом доме? — спросил Луссурия.  
— Нет, у Девятого. Занзас нашел.  
— У Девятого?  
Это было неожиданно. Занзас давно уже был не в тех отношениях с приемным отцом, чтобы свободно рыться в его бумагах.  
— Еще до Колыбели, — сказал Сквало. — Федерико ему насвистел, что на самом деле Занзас Девятому не родной, ну и тот полез искать доказательства.  
— Это был Федерико?  
— А я не рассказывал?  
— Нет. Да, в общем, это неважно, — сказал Луссурия.  
В те годы им и без того всегда было, на что еще потратить свое время. Много, очень много существовало куда более интересных занятий и поз, чем обсуждать взаимоотношения Занзаса с его семьей.  
Которая в итоге оказалась ему вовсе не семьей.  
Может, если б они тогда больше уделяли внимания тому, что происходит с Занзасом, Колыбель сложилась бы иначе.  
Может быть.  
А может и нет.  
— Босс старые бумаги недавно разбирал и нашел. И мы решили съездить по-быстрому.  
— По-быстрому, — сказал Луссурия. — Ну вы даете.  
Выходит, никакой ловушки не было. Они влезли в это совершенно самостоятельно. Впрочем, у босса на это был талант.  
Да и у Сквало тоже.  
— Так вышло, — сказал Сквало. — Кто ж знал.  
— И у босса ничего не екнуло?  
Сквало пожал плечами.  
— Может, и екнуло. Он не говорил.  
— Мы его найдем, — сказал Луссурия. — Обязательно найдем, милый.  
— Дерьмовый из меня Хранитель. Почему я никогда не могу его защитить?  
— Я тоже его Хранитель, милый. Ты не один. И мы его найдем. Вместе.  
Он отвел с лица Сквало влажную прядь.  
— Не психуй, дорогой.  
— Как так выходит, что вечно ты меня успокаиваешь? Это я должен успокаивать.  
— Хоть на секунду забудь о своем "должен", милый. Дай себе отдохнуть.  
Луссурия потянул его к себе, и Сквало прислонился к нему. Луссурия чувствовал, как постепенно Сквало расслабляется. Теплый, худой, угловатый. Такой привычный.  
Такой — свой.

\---

До сих пор этот дом казался Дино куда более гостеприимным местом.  
Теперь здесь были темные обветшалые коридоры, лестничные пролеты с обломанными перилами, мусор, сырость, тлен. От неосторожного хлопка дверью сыпалась штукатурка.  
И никаких зачарованных комнат и путешествий в прошлое.

Занзас хмуро заржал, когда Дино сказал ему об этом.  
— Ты ничего еще не видел, Каваллоне. Вообще ничего.  
— Ну, так расскажи.  
— Скоро сам увидишь. Прислушайся.  
— К чему? Ты их слышишь? Сквало или Луссурию?  
— Блядь, Каваллоне, хватит болтать! Слушай!  
Дино замолчал. Никаких голосов или шагов, ничего, лишь стук капель по стеклу.  
Дождь идет. Ветер дует. Ничего особенного.  
Ветер?  
Казалось, дом стонет под его порывами. И от этих — обыденых, в общем-то — звуков Дино вдруг стало не по себе.  
— Драться готов? — сказал Занзас.  
— С кем?  
— Увидишь.  
И Дино увидел.

Это было словно в дешевом фильме ужасов, когда тряпичных монстров пытаются выдать за нечто действительно страшное. Стена задрожала, вспучиваясь, разделяясь на десяток хватающих, бестолково шарящих по комнате конечностей.  
— Что это? — сказал Дино, отступая.  
— Это — дом моей бабки. Знакомься, Каваллоне.  
— Интересная, должно быть, была женщина.  
— Не то слово.

Драться с взбесившимся домом — это было странно. У лап не были глаз, но они будто чуяли, где именно находятся люди.  
Лапы эти выглядели до смешного нелепо, но под их натиском пришлось отступить. Дино раздавал удары, отходя все дальше — пока не уперся спиной в дверь.  
Вот и спасение. Занзас был от него на расстоянии почти двадцати метров.  
Дверь за спиной Дино скрипнула, приоткрываясь. Лапы неожиданно потеряли к Дино всякий интерес. Зашевелились, качнулись всей массой назад и бросились на Занзаса.  
Дино выругался про себя и рванулся за ними следом.

И тут полыхнуло — словно из огнемета окатили все вокруг. Загорелись лохмотья обоев, занялись портьеры и обивка диванов. Выцветшие журналы на стеклянном столике заплясали в языках пламени, съеживаясь, скручиваясь каждой страницей. Затрещали доски, ветром завыло в камине. Пламя гудело и трещало, а посреди всего этого ада Занзас хохотал, раскинув руки, и огонь тек с его ладоней.  
Горящие лапы полосовали его, пытались сбить с ног, а он лишь смеялся.  
Дино пытался подойти к нему, но жар заставил его отступить. Впору было задуматься, не повредит ли пожар самому Занзасу. И как его вообще оттуда вытаскивать.

Занзас был — черт его дери — таким красивым. Будто саламандра, пляшущая в огне. Неистовая его огненная природа неожиданно проступила наружу, и оказалось, что настоящий Занзас почти не имеет ничего общего с тем угрюмым злым парнем, которого Дино знал.

Нужно было увести его отсюда, пока дверь не закрылась.  
— Занзас!  
Занзас падал. Лицо его было залито кровью. Дино выругался — на этот раз вслух — и прыгнул в огонь.

Стена пламени, только что неиствовшая перед ним, угасала. Невесомой кисеей повис в комнате дождь. Сквало, появившийся из ниоткуда, подхватил Занзаса с другой стороны, и тот обвис в их руках — тяжелый, горячий. Дино перекинул руку Занзаса себе через плечо.  
Они и половины комнаты не успели пройти, когда Луссурия закричал:  
— Сзади!  
Дино невольно оглянулся. Сзади дыбилась стена, разевала пасти встроенных шкафов, тянулась обгорелыми лапами.  
— Пони, не тормози! Лу, сюда!  
Луссурия подхватил Занзаса вместо Сквало.  
— Быстрее!  
Сквало вовсю рубил конечности, растущие из стены. "Затупит меч", — отстраненно подумал Дино.  
Занзас весил так, словно был отлит из золота. Горячего, очень горячего золота.  
Дино и не помнил, как они дотащили его до двери. Помнил только, как солнечный свет ударил по глазам, и они полетели кубарем в дверной проем, а потом дальше — по лестнице и склону холма. А потом мир выключился, и больше ничего не было.

Или было.  
Дино с трудом разлепил глаза.  
Солнце мягко светило сквозь листву. Пели птицы. В окнах высившегося на холме особняка весело плясало пламя.  
Занзас лежал, устроившись головой у Дино на животе. Дино бездумно зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы Занзаса.  
— А вот и Ску, — сказал где-то рядом Луссурия. — Успел. Ненавижу, когда он так делает.  
— Успевает? — сказал Занзас. Интонации у него были не слишком добрые. А голос охрипший, усталый.  
— Слишком рискует, — ответил Луссурия.  
Дино не очень понравился этот обмен репликами, но что сказать, он не знал. Его рука все еще покоилась на голове Занзаса, и тот не отодвигался.  
Сквало, растрепанный, весь в саже, спускался по склону холма.  
Орать Сквало начал, еще не успев подойти к ним.  
— Ты научишься себя когда-нибудь контролировать, придурок?! Ты себе однажды задницу подожжошь и не заметишь!  
— Я не понял, тебя не устраивает, что эта хрень нас выплюнула? Тогда иди обратно, отброс, и сдохни там! Давай!  
Сквало плюхнулся рядом с ними на траву, сказал досадливо:  
— Да заткнись ты.  
Занзас, что странно, заткнулся. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ты вернул себе Пламя, — сказал Сквало.  
— Ты тоже.  
Занзас явно не расположен был с ним разговаривать, но Сквало не унимался.  
— А кто трепал, что нет Пламени, противоположного Небу?  
— Его и нет, отвали.  
Дино осторожно отвел руку от его волос.  
Особняк уже вовсю полыхал. Дино почему-то чувствовал сожаление.  
Вот все и закончилось.  
Занзас-ребенок, Занзас-подросток, Занзас, смеющийся посреди адского пожара, — ничего этого уже не будет.  
Реальность снова вступила в свои права. Занзас Вонгола был всего лишь несостоявшимся наследником союзной семьи и близким другом бывшего одноклассника Дино. Об остальном пора было забыть.

"Нет Пламени, противоположного Небу".  
Дино не мог выбросить это из головы.  
Нет Пламени, противоположного Небу. Или есть?  
Что может быть противоположно гармонии?  
Может быть, это? Вот же он — лежит, злится, пререкается со Сквало. Носитель Пламени Ярости — человек, настолько далекий от гармонии, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Дино тянуло к нему. Дино казалось, только рядом с ним он живет по-настоящему.  
Что за сентиментальный бред?

Хватит. Возьми себя в руки, Каваллоне.  
У тебя своя жизнь, а у него своя.

\---

Сквало приехал на следующий же день. Привез пиджак, который Дино отдал Занзасу.  
И отчего-то Дино показалось, что в этом торопливом желании избавиться от его вещи что-то кроется... Что именно, додумывать он не стал.  
Покорно принял пиджак и подумал, что не стоит спрашивать, как там Занзас. Незачем.

— Поехали, Пони, — сказал Сквало неожиданно. — Босс там на стенку лезет со скуки, составишь ему компанию.  
— Ты хочешь, чтоб я слазил на стенку вместе с ним? — машинально отозвался Дино.  
Он разглядывал Сквало так, словно впервые видел. В некотором смысле, так и было. Что он знал о Сквало до этого странного приключения?  
Очень мало, в общем-то.  
О Занзасе он знал и того меньше.

Как это все нелепо. Нужно взять себя в руки и перестать об этом думать. Тебе ведь уже не четырнадцать, Дино Каваллоне.

— Ну, ты поедешь, нет?  
— Это его идея или твоя? — спросил Дино.  
— Какая разница?  
— Значит, твоя, — сказал Дино. — Супербия, ты...  
— Да при чем здесь я? Это ведь не я к нему целоваться полез.  
Значит, Занзас ему все рассказал. Дино почувствовал себя идиотом, и ему это не очень понравилось.  
— Он меня не звал, ведь так?  
Сквало смотрел на него в упор.  
— Занзас меня не звал, — сказал Дино. — И давай на этом покончим.  
Сквало демонстративно достал телефон и отошел к окну.  
— Занзас? Блядь, да не ори ты, я у Каваллоне. Хотел его к тебе привезти. Что? Нет, он отказывается. Ему персональное приглашение нужно.  
— Сквало... — начал было Дино.  
Тот оглянулся, протянул ему телефон.  
— Это тебя.  
Дино не знал какими словами его обругать. Словно во сне он взял телефон, и хрипловатый голос Занзаса ударил по самому сердцу.  
— Эй, Каваллоне, что пить будешь?  
Вроде Дино все понимал — и про него, и про себя, а все равно замирало сердце. Словно тогда, в четырнадцать.  
— Или ты не пьющий? — продолжал Занзас. — Так что? Кофе, чай, молоко, сок?  
— Виски, — сказал Дино.  
— Отлично. Приезжай.  
В ухо ударили гудки.  
Дино смотрел на то, как ухмыляется Сквало. Сукин сын, и в какого он такой? Почему ему кажется, что это так легко — он-то, если хочет, берет, не задумываясь.  
И Занзас такой же.  
— Ну, так что? Ты едешь?  
— Да, — сказал Дино.  
Да.


End file.
